My Beast
by santanaxbrittany
Summary: What happens when you meet someone who will change your life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast and The Tamer**

**Plot:** Quinn Fabray meets a girl during her family summer vacation in Adelberg Country Club. Alongside her best friend Santana Lopez, they easily befriend another girl, Brittany Pierce whom Santana likes immediately. One day Quinn gets herself in trouble while exploring the place and is saved by the girl she meets, Cameron Rosenburg. Though this encounter is anything but normal.

Cameron Rosenburg is Brittany's cousin whose past was forgotten due to a traumatic event. When in times of danger, she blacks out and brings out her darker personality. Her first encounter with Quinn consists of her almost killing Quinn's persuader.

**Chapter 1**

I sit around the lounge chair beside Santana while our parents play golf somewhere in this club. It was summer vacation and being that we'll be seniors this coming fall, our parents brought us to a country club to relax and enjoy the summer. Personally, I would've chosen going to the Caribbean or staying home but since my mom insisted I agreed. The club's pretty great though, the services are amazing, the foods great and best of all, the life guards are cute. Speaking of which, one is looking at me now. I hear Santana gag beside me as the life guard waves. I look at her with a little glare.

"Seriously Quinn, life guards will always try to be cute to anyone" Santana points out. I roll my eyes at her as I lie back down on my chair to enjoy the summer sun.

"Give it a shot San. Maybe we'll find a summer romance here" I tease. Santana gags at me again.

"Uh unless you've forgotten, I'm not into guys. It'll just be a summer thing anyway so why bother" she closes her eyes to get her tan on as well. Yeah, Santana's lesbian and proud of it. I just shake my head at her. A few minutes into our tanning, I notice Santana sitting up straight and looking across the pool. Following her gaze, I see two teens probably same age as us settling on the lounge chairs.

"Hey Quinn, I'll go say hi to that blond one over there" I hear Santana says to me and before I could say something back she was already up diving down the pool to swim across. I watch my best friend flirt with one of the girls while the other gets up and walks away.

'Hmm…Weird' I thought to myself as she passes me by on her way inside the club. Santana claims the abandoned chair and is actually talking with the blond.

A/N: This is a preview of my newest story…Tell me what you guys think…Reviews are appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe what just happened earlier in the pool. Santana actually brought the girl for me to meet. Turns out Brittany is one of the nieces of the club's owner and occasionally does some work to gain money. Her cousin, the girl who walked away, was called to teach golf to kids. Brittany's cool and easy going nature made it easy for me to like her. I often scoffed at Santana's advances gaining a glare from her which made Brittany and I laughed. Right now, I am getting ready for dinner. Apparently I have to wear something nice since we're meeting the club's owner.

I was in a conversation with Santana when I sensed someone standing on the side. I look to see a guy in his mid-20's shaking hands with my dad and San's dad.

'Must be the owner' I thought to myself. He has two companions with him but our dad's block the view.

"Please sit down Mason" dad says. I look at Santana when I see Brittany and her cousin taking a sit next to Mr Rosenburg. Santana had a flirty smile pasted on her face when she and Brittany lock eyes.

"Are these your two nieces you talked about Mason?" Santana's dad says. Apparently my dad, San's dad and Mr Rosenburg are friends back in college. No wonder they brought us here.

"Ah yes. This is Brittany Pierce and Cameron Rosenburg" Mr Rosenburg introduces us not that Santana and I needed to know Brittany but I'm curious about Cameron. She seems…..secretive.

"Uncle I already met Santana and Quinn earlier in the pool" Brittany smiles up and I swear Santana just swoon making me snicker. During the course of eating our dinner, I sneak glances at Cameron trying to figure out the girl. She hasn't said a word since we started eating. 'Maybe she's shy?' In the corner of my eye, I see Santana and Brittany having a really good conversation while I listen to my dad talking to Mr Rosenburg.

"Cameron honey, do you want desserts?" my mom, always the sweetheart, asks. For the first time I see the girl smile and may I just add, she has a beautiful smile.

"No thank you Mrs Fabray. I'm full" and her voice is soft and smooth. Mom nods in understanding. By my observations, my parents are somehow tiptoeing around Cameron. After listening to everything they talked about I finally ask permission to look around the place since I heard it has amazing lights.

"Okay Quinnie. Be careful" dad and mom say. I nod before getting up and walking to the other side of the club. Before I left I saw Cameron's eyes narrowly gazing at me.

**A/N: That's the 2****nd**** chapter of the story…I'd like to thank my visitors and hits for this story…I'd appreciate if you guys give me your review to let me know if the story's okay, good or I should just stop writing it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since I was a kid, I've always loved the outdoors. Just to feel the cool breeze, the summer heat, the cold snow and the smell of spring. I guess I grew fond of the outdoors when my mom and dad always bring me out to the park to meet up with Santana and her family. Right now, the air is cool because summer was just starting. I walk around the area to see the beautiful lights of the club. I take out my camera, I also happen to love photography, and take pictures of the lights. Too engross into taking pictures I didn't notice someone coming behind me.

"Hey girlie…don't you look hot" I twirl around to come face to face with a guy who's probably drunk. "How 'bout we do something to warm us up? It's a tad bit cold tonight. Don't you agree?" he takes a step forward and I back away only to bump into his companions.

"Where you going sweet thing? We promise to make it fun for you" another guy takes hold of my arms stilling me in place.

"Let go of me" I say through gritted teeth and fear lacing my every word. I've never been in a situation like this before and I never thought I'd be in a situation like this. I look around to see maybe 5 of them coming at me. I close my eyes as they near me. 'Somebody help me!'

I suddenly hear grunts, a painful scream and the hold in my arms is gone. I open my eyes to see the guy holding me scurrying away and when I turn around I see 3 of the guys lying on the grass, unconscious and covered in blood. One of the guys is being pinned to the ground with Cameron on top of him. His screams tear through the air making me flinch. I was speechless and stunned of what I'm seeing. It's like Cameron's a different person if she's the one who did this entirely but how? She's a girl.

"What the hell?! Who the fuck are you!" the only guy standing screams. Cameron turns her head to our direction and her eyes were void of any emotion. Reminding me of a predator waiting to kill its prey. She moves across but before she could reach us she collapses onto the ground.

"You're lucky we saved you're sorry ass from Cammie" Brittany's voice rings out. I whirl around to see her with her uncle, Santana, my parents and San's walking up to us. "Scram" Brittany says and sure enough the guy runs off towards the club. My mom wraps her arms around me as my knees give out. Mr Rosenburg is by Cameron's side as Santana looks at Brittany for explanation.

"You okay Quinnie?" mom asks. I nod shakily still stunned from what happened.

"She'll be out for the rest of the night. We should bring her back to the club" Mr Rosenburg says and I hear my dad agree. We all walk back to the club; we separated when our parents made us go to our room. Once alone in our room Santana sits beside me, her arms around me since I'm still shaking. But from what? I don't know. What I do know is Cameron has a secret I shouldn't have known.


End file.
